


丁香花、葬礼，以及其他

by Ark_noah__3455412



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May, book：Night Watch, spoiler - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_noah__3455412/pseuds/Ark_noah__3455412
Summary: The funeral was held at the cemetery of Small Gods.





	丁香花、葬礼，以及其他

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER存档。

————————————

 

 

他们在小神墓园举行了葬礼。

 

 

这对于警卫队成员来说是一场盛大的葬礼，到场的不仅仅是那些没能及时赶到事发现场的同伴，或者是他们哭泣的遗孀；来参加葬礼的有医生，缝纫女，街边小贩，还有其他那些当时身处街垒之后的人们。他们之中的大多数人甚至从未跟约翰·基尔说过一句话，但他们还是来了。

 

 

到场的大多数还是警卫队员。刚刚升职的科隆中士通红的圆脸上几行泪痕依稀可见，看起来有些滑稽。他的旁边是小小的诺比，穿着不合身的旧大衣，满是污垢和油渍的袖口几乎耷拉在地上。他时不时用袖子抹一把脸。除了他们以外，人群中还有另外几张熟悉的面孔。

 

 

 

雷吉·休伊苍白而泛着青色的皮肤格外显眼。他看上去有些不知所措，首先是因为不久之前他刚刚亲手把自己从墓里刨了出来，这事白白浪费了他一口棺材的钱，也免不了一些尖叫和混乱。再说，一旦发现自己真的不止一条命可以献给蜜矿路人民共和国之后，先前的壮烈牺牲效果难免要打些折扣。青年为了自由在街垒上举起旗帜献出生命，到这部分为止他欣然接受，但为自由牺牲的年轻人接下来不应该遇到这种事······

 

 

经过一番激烈的思想斗争之后，他最终还是接受了事实。他死了，但他的战斗还没有结束。街垒倒下，但革命还在继续。话说回来，除了暴政和压迫之外，休伊现在还发现了安科·莫波克对于活死人无处不在的刻板印象和歧视，他已经开始设计新的传单[1]。

 

 

隆恩医生站在人群的一侧，脸上是那些好几天没有睡过一个安稳觉的人特有的神情。不时有人向他投去敬佩和感激的眼神，毕竟如果没有隆恩医生的止血绷带和先进的医疗理念[2]，一部分人不太可能站在这里，还有一部分人会失去他们身体的一大部分。

 

 

萝西·守银站在人群的最前面，她的身后是其他几个双目低垂的缝纫女，她们裙摆在微风中摇曳。萝西没有低头。她只是抿着嘴唇，双眼笔直地注视着前方。

 

 

 

 

墓园中一片寂静。这是墓园里才会有的那种寂静。只有诺比偶尔发出一两声抽泣，用脏兮兮的袖口抹去脸上的泪水。他的另一只手里握着一只小小的汤匙。

 

 

他们的面前是七块墓碑。七口廉价的棺木深埋在地下。其中有一口是空的。雷吉·休伊从街垒的废墟上捡回了一面破损的旗帜，将它放进了自己的棺木。

 

 

（也许这是某种象征，某种隐喻，但休伊并不擅长分辨这些事情。尽管他是那种会相信写在墙上的口号的人。他为之牺牲的东西也许到头来只是一句谎言，但有些谎言比真相更值得为之而死。如果有足够多的人相信它们的话）

 

 

 

人群中，一个年轻的实习警员抬起了头。他加入夜巡警卫队还不到一个星期，还在试图擦亮盔甲上的锈迹，但他已经目睹了很多人在他眼前死去。他望着墓碑，接着又望向天空（看他们如何升起，飞高又飞高——）

 

 

他闭上眼。

 

 

 

不远处，白桦树投下一片阴影。

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1]他目前的基本构想是“全安科的非人类同胞们，联合起来！”再加上很多大写字母，粗体和下划线。

 

[2]即：医生应该尽力让病人康复，然后再向他们收取费用。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

隆恩医生回到了闪闪街，他必须清理基尔中士的房间。已经有新的住客谈好了价钱，下午就要搬进来，安科·莫波克从来不缺少新房客。

 

 

 

 

他在心里已经做好了整理遗物的准备，也许是放在床下的行李箱，也许是别的什么东西。他只是不知道该怎么处理这些不属于他的东西，按常理来说应该打包寄给亲属，但基尔中士从未提起过他们。

 

 

（“他当然结婚了，”萝西小姐双臂交叠在胸前，倚着墙回答，“对，我们很擅长分辨这种事。”她的语气有些愤世嫉俗，但她大多数时间都用这种语气说话。）

 

 

他跟基尔打交道的时间不算太长，其中主要涉及一些骨折、死亡证明，还有关于肾脏的玩笑。但话说回来，约翰基尔一共也只是在安科·莫波克待了三天左右。隆恩医生在这位中士的身上发现了许多谜团：他才刚刚踏进这座城市就对每一条街道了如指掌，他看起来急着想要回家，但又好像除了安科·莫波克之外无处可去。

 

 

“我不会在这里呆很久”，他说，好像在自言自语。

 

 

确实如此。

 

 

隆恩医生觉得自己有些思绪恍惚，多半是睡眠不足的缘故。直到现在他有时还会以为自己仍置身于街垒之后，耳边阵阵轰鸣。严格意义上来说，他没有加入轰轰烈烈的五月二十五日革命，只不过他回过神来街垒已经建在了他的诊所门口。（他觉得可移动街垒多半也是基尔中士的点子）

 

 

但街垒不是诊所。他尽了自己最大的努力，芭提小姐她们也已经用了最快的速度制作简易绷带，然而有些时候十字弓就是十字弓。尤其是它们命中脖子的时候。他有时觉得愤愤不平，那群人只要轻轻扣动扳机就足以完成他们的工作，而他却要动用镊子，针管，纱布以及其他骇人听闻的工具，忙的精疲力尽，结果却依然是徒劳一场。没有任何事情能比这更让他感到挫败。

 

 

他很困，几乎已经忘了床到底长什么样子。他的双手沾满鲜血，但好在那些都不是他的血。他的耳边是痛苦的喘息和濒死的呻吟，短促而绝望，他用纱布擦去污垢，扎好一层又一层绷带，但血还是不停地流下，有些伤口永远不会愈合·······

 

 

他不知道哪一种病人更糟糕一些：喉咙被割开的年轻警员，后背中箭时还在挥舞旗帜的青年，还是那些从缆绳街后巷一瘸一拐地走出来，两只手加起来都凑不齐一片完整的指甲的倒霉鬼？但他没有时间把注意力分散在这种无意义的比较上。他必须完成眼前的工作，不然有人会死。也许这就是约翰·基尔一直以来的感受······

 

 

到后来，他已经分不清自己在拼命救治的到底是哪一方的人，他们体内（或者体外）流淌着的血没有任何区别。

 

（革命者的血，或者是刽子手的血，从他的指缝间滑落时没有任何区别。都不过是暗红色的，黏稠的血，干涸之后都会留下很难洗掉的污渍）

 

 

现在，他的生活终于回到了正轨，如果你对“正轨”的定义比较宽松的话。诊所照常开张，深夜依然会有许多有难言之隐的病人上门。他们付钱，而他尽力治疗。好像什么都没有发生过。至少这对他来说是件好事，不是吗？

 

 

隆恩医生走上楼，推开了房门。他发现自己的担忧是多余的。

 

 

基尔中士的房间没有留下任何有人居住过的痕迹。

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

萝西小姐走上楼，推开房门，木地板在她的脚下吱嘎作响。

 

这里是她们几个月来定期碰面的地方。落满灰尘的百叶窗紧闭着，空气阴冷而潮湿，墙角的旧壁炉大多数时间都只是一件摆设。但此刻炉子里几块黑色的煤炭上方升起炽热而朦胧的火光，在对面的墙壁上投下跃动的黑影。

 

房间里散乱地摆着几把椅子，正中央有一张布满划痕的长桌，摊满了信件、纸条和笔迹潦草的散页，被划去、被掩盖的姓名和地址散落在在桌面上。芭提小姐坐在桌边，双手放在膝盖上，听到萝西的脚步声时才慢慢抬起头。“其他人都已经走了。”她说，语调里游离着难以掩饰的疲倦，“夫人说我们得动作快一点，缆绳街秘密侦查组的新队长昨天下午刚刚上任。我听说他们比以前更加······有效率。”

 

“没错。他们昨晚去了温蒂家，别担心，她没事。他们没搜到什么。她把东西都埋在了花园里，对他们发誓自己从来没有做过什么伤天害理的事情，眼睛都没眨一下。”

 

 

“他们怎么说？”

 

 

“他们一直在笑。”

 

萝西看着面前的女孩抿紧下唇，眼睛里闪烁着颤栗的火焰。可怜的姑娘，萝西心想，来安科·莫波克才没几天，还没学会一些特定的表达情感的语气助词，在这种时候缺少必要的词汇量。“我觉得你想要说的是‘这群该死的混蛋’，别不好意思，尽管开口。”她鼓励道。芭提有气无力地对她笑了一下，“谢谢你，萝西。其实我想说的是——”她深吸一口气，吐出一个简洁而有力的字眼。

 

萝西惊叹了一下，带着一些负罪感。“你学的可真快。”这可不是什么好事，她在心里补充。

 

“我一直想知道这个词到底是什么意思。”

 

“我们可以下次找个时间聊一聊，”萝西转移话题的能力在短短几天内突飞猛进，“等我们把这件事处理完——”

 

“火已经生好了。”芭提小姐说，移开了视线。

 

于是她们站起身，一摞一摞地抱起桌上堆积的纸张，走向壁炉的火焰。夫人寄来的用暗红色的火漆封缄的信封升起浓烟，字迹潦草的宪章初稿在火光中揉皱，装饰着淡金色边框的晚宴请柬被灰烬吞噬。萝西注视着燃烧的火焰，那盏明亮的、燃烧着的枝形吊灯的光芒再次笼罩了她——

 

那天晚上她穿着夫人借她的蓝宝石色晚礼服，戴着沉甸甸的项链和光滑的银戒指，格格不入。夫人带她穿过宴会大厅，和每一位宾客攀谈，脸上挂着得体又引人遐想的微笑，世界围绕着她的裙摆转动。她记得的目光所及之处一切都在闪闪发光：白色大理石，银质餐具，玻璃高脚杯，贵妇人修长的脖颈上闪耀着的钻石与珠宝的亮光。她看到了天花板上悬挂的那盏巨大的枝形吊灯，几百根镶嵌在金色底座上的蜡烛在空中燃烧，烛泪凝结，金色的火焰跃动。她都做了些什么？她无法将目光移开。她停下脚步，注视着头顶的四溢的光辉，忘了如何眨眼，直到四周走动的人群成为一团团来来往往的模糊的光影，直到夫人轻轻挽住她的手臂，低声询问。她发现自己想要点清蜡烛的数目，几百支蜡烛。她们一支蜡烛能够节省着用三个晚上。在阴暗狭小，墙上布满霉斑的房子里，她们小心翼翼地吹熄桌上那支所剩无几的廉价蜡烛，然后等待黑暗将一切吞没。她们不属于这里。她们属于阴暗的街道，没有一丝亮光的黑夜，燃尽的蜡烛。

 

 

她们站在壁炉前，窜动的火焰吞噬着最后几张紧攥在她手中揉皱了的纸。她们花了许多个日夜设计的公会纹章被付之一炬，那些装饰绶带，边框和花纹，纤细的花体字母，被反复修改的线条化为灰烬，昏暗的，闪烁的火光映照在窗上。

 

 

她们知道公会意味着什么，每一个缝纫女都知道。

 

她们有时还会提起曾经住在风车巷的玛利太太。以前她们路过她家的时候会在门前摆上一些食物。她人很好，一个人住，很少出门。她去世三天后才被人发现。之后她们几个年轻的女孩凑钱办了一场简单的葬礼，还有人买了些花。有时候，在某个深夜，她们还会想起马利太太。尤其是那些太漫长、太寒冷，没有任何人登门拜访的晚上。

 

她们曾经把所有期望寄托在萝西身上，因为她的目光里闪烁着毫不动摇的光，因为她扬起头时侧脸坚毅的线条，因为她倚着墙交叉双臂的模样。在夜幕的掩护下，在城市最阴暗，最肮脏的巷子里，她们倚着墙，藏着违禁武器的手提篮在身侧来回晃荡，播撒注定将要熄灭的革命的火种。

 

 

她们失败了。她们被利用，又被抛弃，她们这样的人向来如此

 

 

她站在房间的中央，告诉她们发生了什么。她的话语仿佛出自他人之口，像一支支被依次吹熄的蜡烛：约翰·基尔死了。不会有公会了。是的，他答应过。这不是你们的错。

 

 

最后几片纸屑也燃尽了，火焰渐渐黯淡下去，像夜晚屋子里透出的暗淡的灯光。那些船锚街的简陋破旧的房子。萝西有时候会在夜晚经过那条街道，那里充斥着太多贫穷和太多尊严。她听见老旧的缝纫机吱嘎作响的声音在寂静的夜里回响。那是缝纫女在不分昼夜地赶工，她们织啊，织啊，手指被纺线磨出血，视力被昏暗的灯光损耗，最后几乎完全失明。那些真正的缝纫女——

 

 

很多年以后，那一个夜晚被人们称作“光辉革命”。而每当萝西回忆起同一个夜晚，她想起黑夜中即将燃尽的蜡烛。船锚街低矮的房屋的窗户中透出的昏暗的灯光。壁炉中暗淡的的火光。

 

“你应该回家。”她突然对芭提说，没有转头，声音沙哑。“不然就太晚了。”

 

“萝西，现在才刚到五点钟。”

 

“你知道我的意思。”

 

“我哪里也不去。”芭提回答，注视着壁炉中的灰烬。

 

 

窗外天色昏暗，树叶窸窣作响，紫丁香即将凋谢。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

她们为基尔中士编织了花环。

 

 

 

萝西·守银小心地将花环放进手提篮里，朝屋外走去。走到楼梯口，她想起了一件事，转身折返，来到厨房，拿起一颗熟透的水煮蛋放进篮中，然后才再次出门。

 

 

她走上了那条通往墓园的小径。清晨的雾气已经消散了，空气是轻盈的，没有了夜间的凉意。道路两边是茂盛的草丛，草叶上闪耀着晶莹的露珠，每一步踏上去都窸窣作响，在四周的寂静中回荡。墓园就在不远处，已经依稀可以看见一排排灰色墓碑的轮廓。她停下脚步。

 

 

 

 

除了她之外，墓园里还有另一位访客。他背对着萝西，从头到脚都穿着黑色。她知道那不是刺客的黑色，而是参加葬礼的黑色。

 

 

她没有在昨天的葬礼上看到海夫洛克，但仔细想想，这并不说明他没有到场。她知道这位年轻的刺客在不想让自己被看见的时候可以做到毫不引人注意。当然，所有受过专业训练的刺客都应该知道如何隐藏在黑暗中，但不是每个人都能与黑暗融为一体。

 

 

（她想起了白杨树投下的阴影。）

 

 

然而此刻他并没有站在阴影中。他伫立在墓碑前，在她的视线可及之处，在清晨的阳光下，一动不动。

 

 

（那一天，她没有问多余的问题，比如“他还活着吗？”，因为她已经看到了刺客脸上的表情。）

 

 

停顿片刻后，萝西继续朝那一排墓碑走去，微风拂过她的面颊。她来到他的身旁，弯下腰，从手提篮里取出花环和水煮蛋，依次摆放在墓前。白色的水煮蛋放在紫色的花环上。年轻的刺客依然一言不发，但肩膀颤动了一下。这个角度可以看到他苍白而瘦削的脸颊。冰蓝色的眼睛凝视着墓碑。冰冷的、破碎的薄冰。

 

 

这个名叫海夫洛克的年轻人从未给人留下容易亲近的印象。首先，因为他是个刺客。一般人都希望这个职业的人离自己保持一定的距离[1]；其次是因为他的身上始终带着某种疏离和冷淡的东西，很难想象他在学校里跟同龄人打成一片的情景。跟他交谈不知为何会让你希望自己能够好好斟酌一番言辞。他并不一直刻意保持面无表情，然而他的笑容稍纵即逝，让你来不及搞清楚他到底在为什么事情感到高兴。但令人惊讶的是，他并不孤傲或是阴郁冷漠，相反，用夫人的话来说，“他是个有礼貌的好孩子”。

 

 

他像一把锋利却还未曾沾血的匕首。

 

 

夫人很喜欢他。这并不难看出来，她每次谈到她的侄子语气里总是带着淡淡的骄傲。“海夫洛克在学校很用功，要是他能多交几个朋友就好了——”尽管萝西暗地里总觉得刺客学校的“用功”恐怕不只是按时完成作业，多半还跟匕首有关[2]。

 

 

现在想想，夫人似乎喜欢每一个人，或者说她能让每一个人都认为她喜欢他们。但她确实很关心她们这些在影子区工作的女孩们，尤其喜欢萝西。她帮了萝西不少忙，告诉了她很多事情。她也一定教了海夫洛克不少将来可能派上用场的东西。但最后他们都让她失望了。

 

 

 

 

她没能建立公会，而他也没能救下约翰·基尔。

 

 

他们并肩而立，任由墓碑投下的阴影和沉默将他们笼罩。

 

 

最后是她先开口。“夫人说你得离开这里一段时间。”这是最合理的安排，她想，眼前出现了一辆黑色的马车，缓缓驶出城门，将混乱、报复和政治阴谋远远抛在身后。也许他不会再回来了。

 

 

 

她身旁，年轻的刺客点了点头。

 

 

 

她再次见到海夫洛克是很久以后的事情了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1]通常情况下，一个人能够跟刺客近距离接触的时间往往非常短暂，可能还伴随着一些不可避免的痛苦。

 

 

[2]刺客公会采用严格的淘汰制，因此课堂实践教学是一项重要的环节。不仅如此，毕业考试时还会有一小部分学生成为字面意思上“应试教育的牺牲品”。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————

 

 

欢迎来到安科·莫波克。你最后还是会爱上她，只是时间问题。

 

他们说安科·莫波克像下水沟一样混乱肮脏，没有秩序，没有信仰。但奇怪的是安科·莫波克能让这些话听起来像是赞美，更奇怪的是说这话的人很少自愿走出城市的大门，去一个风景优美，秩序井然的地方定居，顺便寄点明信片回来。人人都知道安科·莫波克的城门永远为每一个游客、移民、商人，或者侵略者敞开。反正他们最后都会被她变成自己人。如果这座城市是个女人，那么她迷人并且来者不拒，对每一个人敞开怀抱。也许她会夺走你的一切，也许她会对你微笑。并不是她没有能力抵抗你，而是你没有能力抗拒她。

 

 

安科·莫波克曾有过无数的统治者。无数野心家和异邦征服者率领着军队来到城下，想将她据为己有。有些人失败了，有些人以为他们胜利了。于是他们建起纪功柱与凯旋门，留下他们骑在马背上的画像，派人编织缀着流苏的华丽长毯，用金色的丝线绣上他们先祖的姓氏。他们在广场上建造大理石雕像，他们颁布一部部法典；他们率领着军队远征异国，举办庆典和皇家婚礼，铸造叮当作响的金币与银币。神圣的权柄从一人的手中传递给下一个人，黄金制成的王冠被安放在无数个长着金发或者褐发或者红发的头颅上，闪烁着耀眼夺目的光芒，象征至高无上与永恒的光辉。

 

 

直到某一天，有人举起了斧子，那顶王冠从广场的石阶上一级级滚落，连同国王的头颅一起。神明与人之间的联结从此被斩断，神圣而高贵的血液填满了铺路石之间的缝隙。安科·莫波克注视着淌血的斧子从那个人的手中落下，战火与硝烟在远方升起。她对他微笑，给了他一个带着血迹和灰烬气息的吻，然后夺走了他的一切。

 

 

再也没有国王了，他们说。

 

 

但这些都不过是历史。很久很久以前发生的事情。在这之后安科·莫波克又爆发了很多次革命，它们有很多朗朗上口的名字，至少书上是如此记载的。但实际上并非如此，安科·莫波克自始至终只发生了一场革命，它一旦开始之后再也没有结束。人们为君主制而战，也为共和制而战，为奴役而战，也为自由而战，为谎言而战，也为真相而战，其中还有几次只是因为有一群人觉得要交的税实在是太多了，不如换个王公试试看。无数座街垒立起，被摧毁，再度立起，这座城市的心脏是一场永无尽头的革命。而心脏的跳动需要鲜血。

 

 

在那之后安科·莫波克又杀死了无数人，或者说无数人为她而死，取决于你站在哪一边。

 

 

很多人都不知道成为安科·莫波克的统治者究竟意味着什么。比如说，温泰爵爷觉得统治双城意味着混乱，阴谋，暗杀和宫廷政变，而疯头爵爷认为坐上王公的位子意味着可供无限挥霍的国库钱财和不受限制的权力，他们都错了。他们最后都会明白，但那时对于他们来说一切都已经太晚了。只有一个人知道，成为这座城市的统治者，意味着你必须统治这座城市。此刻他正站在椭圆形办公室的落地窗前，俯瞰着下方城市熙熙攘攘的街道。

 

 

 

 

欢迎来到安科·莫波克，除了爱上她之外你别无选择。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

很少有人知道安科·莫波克的最高统治者，维提纳利王公，喜欢欣赏音乐。但他从不让乐队为他演奏交响曲，或者像其他贵族那样每晚坐马车去歌剧院。他会在深夜独自翻看乐谱。黑色的音符定格在五线谱中，高低错落，此起彼伏，每一个音符都在正确的位置上，无声的旋律在他的脑海中回荡。完美，准确，没有分毫差错。再出色的演奏家也难免会出现疏漏，但乐谱不会。泛黄的纸页上的每一个音节都无可挑剔，从未被唱出口的旋律永远不会跑调。

 

 

寂静无声的椭圆形办公室里，他翻过又一页谱子，然后在第三小节停顿了几分钟。这是他最为欣赏的一段。

 

 

有些时候他会记起一个及时赶到的年轻刺客。也许这是发生在另一个世界里的事情，一段完美无缺的，不曾有半分差错的旋律，因此根本不可能存在。

 

 

他对那群巫师们时刻挂在嘴边的“多元宇宙理论与无穷无尽的可能性”略有了解（他们显然认为高等教育的价值与“量子”一词在对话中出现的频率成正比）。这是一个十分慰藉人心的理论，王公一向如此认为，因为人人都期望知道广阔无垠的宇宙中存在着某一个特定的地方，在那里他们没有犯下过任何错误。一切都按照计划进行，没有分毫偏差，没有漏掉一个节拍。

 

 

但“无穷无尽的可能性”的问题在于，其中必定包括着此刻这一种可能性。因此，必须存在着一个约翰·基尔在街垒上死去的世界，只有如此约翰·基尔才有可能在另一个世界活了下来。当然，在某一个世界里约翰·基尔可能从没有来到过安科·莫波克，他去了昆姆公国，在那里一步步升为警卫队队长，一直工作到领退休金。在另一个世界里他可能到依然来到了安科·莫波克，但是还没下马车就遭遇了一群穷凶极恶的歹徒，没有来得及做任何事就丧了命。任何事情都有可能发生，包括那些不可能发生的事情，或者那些应该发生的事情。

 

 

王公读完了f小调协奏曲的最后一小节，他望向窗外，然后闭上眼，另一段旋律响起，一首关于天使的歌谣在他的脑海中回荡。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————

 

 

 

 

他们杀死了约翰·基尔。一群暴徒，恶棍，听从一个疯子、蠢货下的命令，在一条混乱、肮脏的街道上杀死了他。绿色的油彩涂抹在他的脸颊上，好像随时会流淌下来，他一动不动，亲眼看着理想在他面前死去。

 

 

 

约翰·基尔独一无二。他行走在黑暗的街道上，手持着剑与法律，用一杯热可可制止一场骚动。约翰·基尔正是这座毫无秩序可言的城市所需要的人，约翰·基尔正是他所需要的人。

 

 

他记得自己当时希望——

 

 

但现在王公不会希望任何事情发生。他只是计划，操控，安排，将这座城市牢牢攥在手中。如果他真的想要一件事情发生，他也不会把希望寄托在反复无常的命运女神手中掷出的骰子上。他会掌控一切，让齿轮转动，给机器添油，直到世界按照他的构想运转，直到这座城市再也不会失去另一个约翰·基尔。

 

 

他几乎做到了。

 

 

他组建了公会，在一个善恶不分，是非颠倒的城市里建立了秩序。漫长的执政生涯中，他几度遭遇暗杀，一次被下毒。他欺骗，算计，操控他人如操控傀儡，被人疏远和恐惧。他成为了安科·莫波克的暴君。

 

（是安科·莫波克拥有了他，而不是正好相反。）

 

 

他每年都会在某一个日子里佩戴紫丁香枝。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

他在黑夜中穿行，城市在他的脚下。他的脸上涂抹着绿色油彩，动作轻盈而敏捷。他的腿还没有受过伤。

 

 

起初他不知道自己置身何处，但这无关紧要，因为他知道自己要去往哪里。安科·莫波克从未以良好的城市建筑规划而闻名，狭窄曲折的小巷，高低不齐的简陋房屋，时而还能看到清除到一半的街垒挡住去路。然而对于刺客而言这些都是先天优势。屋顶上没有障碍物，他能赶在他们之前找到他，他这次必须赶在他们之前——

 

 

他知道路线。仿佛他已经经过同样的路线无数次了。前进的道路上月光照耀，他的耳边风声呼啸。这是多久以前的事了？

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

最后，是一场死亡。

 

 

海夫洛克·维提纳利被迫承认自己的失败。这是很少见的事情，他在这方面一直没有多少经验。但他确确实实品尝过失败的滋味：像匕首[1]刺入心脏，铅铸成的死亡倾倒在铺路石上。

 

这并非他第一次亲眼见证死亡。当然不是。但这不是他所熟悉的那一种：不是上百种装在大小各异的瓶子里的毒药，不是藏在天鹅绒口袋里的精巧的暗器，不是靴子里的刀鞘，斗篷下的轻剑，不是公会走廊两侧悬挂的画像下方标明的生卒日期。这不是与刺客如影随形的那一种死亡：漫不经心，轻如羽毛坠地，悄无声息。这是另一种死亡，沉重如铅，像一双冰冷的手扼住他的咽喉；似曾相识，像那一天他的姑妈将他紧紧搂在怀里，一遍又一遍叫着他的名字。这是他记忆中第一次看见夫人穿着黑色，天鹅绒质感的面料紧贴着他的脸，他不得不踮起脚才能保持平衡。海夫洛克，夫人在他耳边轻声低语，海夫洛克，我可怜的孩子，你的父母——

 

这是他第一次感受到死亡。

 

他从一个死去的人身上捡起一株丁香花，衔在口中。

 

 

雨滴落下，沿着屋脊滑行，顺着后巷铺路石间的缝隙肆意流淌，最后混杂着尘土与血污冲进安科·莫波克污浊的沟渠。淅淅沥沥的雨声盖过了人们的咒骂声，刀刃与血肉接触时的声音，肋骨折断时的吱嘎作响，以及躯体倒在铺路石上发出沉闷的声响。这是一场肮脏而混乱的雨中巷战。没有什么词语可以用来修饰或美化它：没有高贵和荣耀，更没有公正可言，正如这座城市本身。他们早就失败了。蜜矿路人民共和国和街垒一同被摧毁，革命的火种在废墟上被列队行进的靴底碾碎，熄灭。即使如此，战斗仍在继续，死亡如雨水一般一视同仁地降临，丁香花坠落在地上。

 

 

一切都结束之后，雨滴落在生者的身上，也落在死者的身上。年轻的刺客独自站在雨中，雨水浸湿了他散落的黑发，流过他紧闭的眼睑。

 

 

那一天有四个人因为他而死。如果算上约翰·基尔的话，一共是五个。

 

 

 

————————

 

 

 

 

他曾经行走在城市的街道上，如同火焰划破黑暗，耀眼夺目，熄灭得太快。他现在只是刻在墓碑上的一个名字，墓碑前放着丁香花环和水煮蛋。

 

 

但他的血应该继续奔涌在跃动的心脏中，而不是溅落在肮脏的铺路石上。他并没有为安科·莫波克而死，是安科·莫波克杀死了他。

 

 

他想起被道尼扔进壁炉中烧成灰烬的那本书。看到火焰将纸张舔舐、吞噬，化为灰烬并不是什么愉快的经历。但他没有在脸上表露出任何情绪，因为毫无必要，有些人无法理解某些东西的价值。

 

 

（安科·莫波克会对他微笑。因为她一向如此。对每一个为她而死的人，每一个即将为了她死去的人，她会爱上他们，就像他们爱上了她一样。尽管如此，他们并没有相爱。对双方来说，彼此都是永远不会得到回应的爱情。而爱情和死亡也许是同一件事，至少在某些时刻确实如此。）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1]准确来说是投掷专用五号匕首。刺客公会的毕业考试对器械知识点背诵的要求十分严格，这恐怕是后遗症之一。

 

 

————————————

 

 

 

 

其他人会说“不堪回首的往事被遗忘在记忆的角落”但维提纳利不知道这种说法意义何在。他是那种把所有的记忆分门别类，贴上标签，也许还会按首字母排序的人。

 

 

 

城市的未来被打碎，推翻，一切在废墟的基础上重建，与他最初的构想截然不同。有时候他会想知道事情本来会是什么样子，如果他能提前三分钟赶到的话。

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

他见到了约翰·基尔。

 

 

中士双手各持着一把剑，血液从指缝间滑落。他的眼罩不知道去了哪里，左眼上刺目的伤疤清晰可见。几个暴徒将他围在中间，步步逼近，而他高高举起剑——

 

 

基尔中士的剑与正前方敌人的武器相抵，发出金属的撞击声。他们维持着这个姿势僵持了一会儿，努力让锋利的金属靠近对方的喉咙而不是自己的。直到那人的视线越过基尔中士的肩膀，看到了什么令他走神的画面，与此同时中士狠狠踢中了他的膝盖，让他跪倒在地，接着又采取了必要的措施，确保他没有办法再爬起来。如果基尔中士刚刚回头的话，他会看见他的身后几个暴徒倒下，被突如其来，干净利落的死亡击中。

 

 

而现在他回头，看到的是一个站在他身后的年轻的刺客。他举着一把结构精巧的小型十字弓，是那种可以藏在袖子里的尺寸，表明持有者的目的不在于威慑对方，而是直接从根本上解决问题。

 

刺客的视线与他交汇。他们对视，同时对峙。

 

出乎刺客的意料，是基尔中士先慢慢放下剑，他嘴角抽动，像是听到了一个只有他能懂的笑话，而且一点也不觉得好笑。

 

 

“告诉我，”他停顿了一下，“谁派你来的？”

 

 

“一位受人尊敬的女士委托我来保证您的安全，长官。”刺客回答，手中的十字弓垂下，“我的名字是——”

 

“——海夫洛克·维提纳利，”中士一边接话，一边欣赏着对方脸上的表情，“猜对了？”在刺客有机会开口之前，他接着说：“我真的很擅长猜别人的名字，不知道为什么。夫人派你来的？”

 

 

“马车已经准备好了，”刺客回答，尽力调整着呼吸，“要经过宫殿的路都不安全，你可以从微光街回到——”

 

 

“那她考虑得可真周到。”基尔中士打断了他的话，"不用了，谢谢。我知道自己该回哪里。”

 

 

“你不能就这样待在这里。疯头爵爷想要你死——”

 

 

“多谢你提醒，”基尔中士用挖苦的口气说，“不然我还真奇怪他为什么要派那么多拿着剑的人来砍我呢。”

 

 

“但你不用死在这里！”现在他尽力维持的毫无起伏的语调终于露出了破绽，像冰面上出现的一道裂痕。“你活着比死掉对这座城市更有用，中士。”

 

 

“这话听起来挺耳熟的，”基尔中士不知为何勾起了嘴角，“多谢夸奖。但不是现在。不是这里。我没办法在错误的时间里做正确的事。你不应该提早赶到的，长官。”

 

 

他的第一个想法是：长官？接着他想：错误的时间？他立在原地，疑问接二连三地涌现，机械装置依然运转，但始终有一个环节出了差错，齿轮隆隆作响，不再精确无误。他听见了座钟不规律的滴答声，思绪如同四散开来的拼图碎片，旋转，下沉，坠落。

 

 

在一切沉入黑暗之前，他最后一个念头是：我不应该提前赶到？

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

有时候他会觉得这不是梦境的碎片，而是是另一种可能性。存在于遥远的某处的另一个过去。不是他的过去。它属于另一个十七岁的刺客，他的腿上没有枪伤，没有头衔或者手杖或者长袍，城市的重量还没有压在他的肩膀上。

 

 

他仍然记得耳边的风声，脚下仿佛没有尽头的道路，衔在口中的丁香花。约翰·基尔无数次在他面前死去。

 

 

不是爱情，而是死亡。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

他建立了公会。一片混乱的废墟之上出现了新的秩序。刺客公会；因为阴谋暗杀是社会富有生机和活力的表现；盗贼公会，是因为他们降低无证盗窃犯罪率的效率高得惊人；缝纫女公会，因为有人答应过她们。

 

 

他摧毁了夜巡警卫队，因为这是计划的一部分。甚至可以说这个是整个计划中最简单的一部分。公会建立后，警卫队一夜之间成为了最没有前途的职业选择之一。一些警员辞职了，他们交还了生锈的警徽，脱下盔甲，消失在城市熙熙攘攘的茫茫人海；另一些警员在执勤过程中接二连三地遭遇了不幸的意外，因为一些执证盗贼和刺客们不喜欢被人妨碍工作。最后剩下的都是一些无处可去，无关紧要，却又掌握了关键生存技巧的人。例如，在激烈的警匪追逐战中，他们能够跑得足够快，不被追上。

 

 

他并不为此感到内疚，如果他要对每一个被他操控的人抱有愧疚之情，那他的工作效率会变得非常低下。但他没有让夜巡警卫队彻底消失，尽管这显然轻而易举。警卫队所剩无几的成员如今的地位已经能与排水沟中浮在上层的渣滓平起平坐。这是因为他从不丢弃一件有可能派上用场的东西，无论可能性有多么微小，他告诉自己。但实际上还因为有时候他会觉得这么做违背了某些原则，像是摧毁一件遗物。

 

 

 

 

起初他会留意关于夜巡警卫队现任队长的情况，但不久之后他的名字就被从“密切关注”名单上划掉了。他的每日行程差不多是一长串安科·莫波克廉价酒吧的地址，难免有些令人乏味。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

但之后的某一天，他发现这个名叫威默斯的警卫队队长可以派上用场。安科·莫波克已不同于往日，他需要像威默斯这样的人和他的世界观。

 

（他不知道这种似曾相识的感觉从何而来。）

 

 

 

 

————————

 

 

威默斯在离去的时候没有敲墙。沾血的警徽从他的手中滑落。

 

 

 

 

————————————

 

 

 

他发现自己倒在地上，长袍染上了暗色的血，头顶是一辆侧翻的马车，车轮还在空中徒劳地转动。他想要用手肘支撑起身体，但大腿传来一阵剧痛，他几乎确定自己听到了鲜血涌出的声音，这并非什么愉快的体验。

 

身旁，威默斯点燃了一根被压扁的雪茄，动作没有往常熟练。“需要帮忙吗，长官？”他问道，从这个角度很难看清他脸上的表情。

 

“我似乎····流了不少血。”

 

“没想到你也有血。”威默斯回答。一如既往的坦率，他想，几乎笑了一下。

 

几分钟后，威默斯背着他冲向艺术塔。他有些头晕目眩，也许是失血过多的症状。他的耳边是粗重而急促的呼吸声和心跳。鲜血沿着他的腿部缓缓淌下，滴落在踉跄的脚步后方。他的头靠在对方的肩膀上，半睁半闭的双眼看见了那枚警徽的一角。他闭上眼，想到了墙壁上的凹陷处，想到了沾血的外套。最后他想到：这是他的婚礼。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

游戏规则被改写了，一开始他们都对此一无所知。他们试探，周旋，在怀疑之上建立起信任。有时候他们对视，威默斯看到了一座时钟，由蓝色的冰柱与钢铁组成，小齿轮滴滴答答运转，冰冷而闪烁；而维提纳利看到了一座城市，由铺路石，街道，灰烬与鲜血组成，他的城市。

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

 

 

 

每年的五月二十五日，威默斯都会发现维提纳利也佩戴着丁香花。他的目光会在黑袍上的那一簇花枝上停留片刻，然后他移开视线，继续完成他的报告。

 

 

 

 

威默斯从未问过他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————

 

 

（爱情和死亡如此相似。以至于有时他会同时想起两者，有时它们看起来几乎是同一个词。）

 

 

——————————

 

 

月升之时，一切都有了意义。拼图的碎片聚合在一起，他看见了答案。如此清晰，如此简单，就站在他的面前。

 

 

他从黑暗中现身。

 

 

他看见了约翰·基尔，而威默斯也看见了他。（他的胸甲上有几处磨损和凹陷，手上沾着血，目光直视前方，一个已经被逮捕的杀人犯倒在他的脚边）

 

山姆·威默斯，出身于船锚街的公爵阁下。固执而又愤世嫉俗，随时准备逮捕任何践踏法律的人，或者山怪、矮人和吸血鬼。也许还包括一些神明，如果有必要的话。被授予显赫的贵族头衔比任何其他奖励都更能让他恼怒。这很容易看出来，王公想，同时也很有趣。

 

他们认识对方多长时间了？大多数时候他们之间都隔着一张办公桌，有时候威默斯只是注视着他后方的墙壁，一言不发；有时气氛剑拔弩张，他会把指关节抵在桌面上，咬牙切齿，离去之后用手捶墙。（沉闷的撞击声，墙壁上的凹陷处）

 

 

所有维提纳利授予的头衔和荣誉之中，对他来说重要的只有一个。安科·莫波克城市警卫队司令。它守护与服务，权杖与警徽。制裁有罪者，保护无辜者，将法律紧握在手中。而这正是他所做的事情。

 

 

他是威默斯，当然如此。

 

 

但维提纳利听见自己叫他“中士”。

 

 

接着他们谈到了雕像与纪念碑，谈到了屋顶上拿着十字弓的刺客，谈到了蜜矿路与新警卫屋。他们都很擅长避而不谈那些本应该谈论的事情。恰到好处的停顿和片刻的沉默都是他们的语言。碎石子路在他们的前方延伸，城市注视着他们踏上归途。

 

 

最后，维提纳利开口：“审判之后我们可以——”那之后你要回去陪伴你的家人，他想。

 

 

“那之后我要陪家人一阵子。”威默斯说。

 

 

“好主意。”维提纳利接话，没有漏掉一拍。

 

 

 

 

他们的道路很快就不再交汇。威默斯将继续往前走，靴底将脚下的碎石子路踩得吱嘎作响。他要回到史空大街，那里有一栋亮着温暖灯光的宅子等候着他。还有他善解人意的妻子和刚刚出生的孩子。而维提纳利会留在原地，无人知道他在黑暗中思索着什么。之后他会往宫殿的方向走去，手杖的敲击声回荡在道路上。那里有一间椭圆形办公室等候着他，还有堆积在桌面上的厚厚书信与文件，城市的职责。

 

 

 

 

但此刻他们仍并肩而行。丁香花在他们身后绽放，天空黎明破晓。


End file.
